Après midi de Juillet
by Ydriel
Summary: Bien des années avant, pendant un après-midi de juillet, il faisait chaud et malgré cette chaleur, une besoin de tendresse ce fait sentir.


_**C'est quelque chose de doux et de vrai, de très humain, de tendre, quelque chose qui apaise les mensonge a venir et tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

Grindelwald observe une des mèches rousse d'Albus lui tomber devant les yeux. Le plus jeune n'y prête pas attention, trop absorber par sa lecture. Il ne la remarque que quand il tourne la page, la plaçant derrière son oreille. Gellert arrête alors de faire tourner le médaillon du pacte de sang entre ses doigts, le posant sur la commode contre laquelle il est appuyé, puis va rejoindre son ami sur le lit. Dumbledore continue sa lecture, ayant conscience de la présence de l'autre sorcier. Le blond se penche alors vers lui, déposant un baissé sous son oreille. Puis, il vient murmurer à son oreille :

« - J'ai envie de toi. »

Les joues d'Albus s'empourprent légèrement mais il ne dévie pas le regard de son livre. Gellert sourit alors, et vient déposer un nouveau baisé sous son oreille. Le scandinave descend ensuite dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, y déposant un suçon. L'anglais soupire d'aise, abandonnant sa lecture. Grindelwald ferme alors le livre et le dépose sur la table de nuit. Il pousse ensuite gentiment Dumbledore sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui.

Échangeant un baiser, les deux sorciers entremêlent leurs jambes. Alors qu'ils continuent de s'embrasser, Gellert passe une de ses mains sous la chemise de son ami-amant. L'anglais frisonne, la main est glacée. Ladite main se promène sur le ventre, pince un téton et redescend défaire les boutons de la chemise. De son coté, Albus quitte les lèvres de son amant, venant se nicher juste sous son oreille, la mordillant. Grindelwald feule de plaisir et s'empresse de finir de défaire la chemise. Il recule ensuite légèrement, effleurant au passage le sexe du plus jeune. Le blond vient déposer un baiser sur le ventre pâle du rouquin. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre voulant retenir ses futurs gémissements, sachant d'avance ce que son amant prévoit de faire.

Grindelwald vient taquiner du bout de sa langue la peau du ventre qu'il sait sensible. De temps à autre, il dépose un baiser ou un suçon, savourant les gémissements retenus du plus jeune. Traçant ensuite de la pointe langue un chemin jusqu'au bas du ventre, Gellert s'arrête alors, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Albus. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il mord légèrement la limite entre son ventre et son pubis. Dumbledore attrape alors d'une main tremblante d'excitation le gilet du plus vieux, le forçant à retourner à ses lèvres. Il se glisse ensuite jusqu'à son oreille, y murmurant :

« -Gellert, Gellert, Gellert ... »

Le concerner ne peut s'empêcher de son mord la lèvre face à la manière si excitante dont son amant prononce son nom.

« -Gellert, laisse-moi enlever tes vêtements. »

N'arrivant pas à répondre, le blond se contente de hocher la tête, fébrilement.

Albus se redresse alors, venant retirer avec une lenteur calculée le gilet de l'autre sorcier. Il enlève la montre à gousset qui y est accroché, la déposant sur la table de nuit, puis lâche les vêtements par terre, suivit de peu par la chemise et la sienne qui était resté sur le lit. Il vient ensuite se nicher dans son cou, y déposant quelque baisé mouiller en même temps qu'il défait le pantalon de son amant.

« -Ne laisse pas de marque, murmure Gellert. Ma tante va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

-On s'enfiche, arrête de préserver les apparences, répond le rouquin en glissant sa main dans le sous-vêtement de son ami-amant.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, Grindelwald s'arque sous la caresse appuyée de l'autre sorcier.

Dumbledore commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur la queue de Gellert. Ce dernier feule d'une voix grave, appréciant la caresse. Son érection devient de plus en plus douloureuse, au fur et à mesure que la caresse du rouquin se fait plus appuyer. Il arrête alors la main dans son pantalon et rallonge Albus contre le lit. Il se penche sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Il se redresse ensuite, effleurant du bout de ses doigts la peau pâle du torse et du ventre, avant d'enfin arriver au pantalon. Il le défait et l'envoie avec le caleçon dans un coin de la pièce, suivi de peu par ses derniers vêtements. Grindelwald vient ensuite se remettre à califourchon sur son amant.

« -Qui de nous deux ... ? demande l'anglais en regardant droit dans les yeux le plus vieux.

-Toi, souffle l'autre sorcier. J'ai envie de t'avoir en moi. »

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprent légèrement à nouveau alors que son amant descend jusqu'à son pubis.

Gellert commence à lécher la base du sexe de l'autre sorcier. Il remonte doucement le long du pieux de chaire, déposant un baiser sur le gland. Il prend ensuite totalement Dumbledore en bouche, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Lentement, suçant avec douceur, il fait se tendre le sexe dans sa bouche, appréciant dans le même temps les gémissements retenus de son amant et la main qui s'accroche dans ses cheveux. Cette même main finit par le faire remonter. L'anglais l'embrasse avidement, réclamant à coups de langues le passage de sa bouche. Le scandinave lui offre, laissant leurs langues jouées l'une avec l'autre.

Une fois cet intense baisé terminé, le plus vieux se redresse, appuyant son fessier à l'érection de son amant. Il se surélève alors légèrement, laissant Albus le pénétrer. Grindelwald se laisse ensuite glisser jusqu'à la garde, emmenant un hoquet qui finit maladroitement en un claquement de langue. Les deux sorciers se stoppent alors, se regardant. Ils finissent par éclater de rire. Les joues du blond virent au rouge alors qui se laisse tomber sur le torse du plus jeune pendant qu'ils tentent de reprendre leurs sérieux.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils finissent par arrêter de rire. Gellert se redresse encore une fois, mouvant son bassin, s'habituant à la préséance intérieure d'Albus. Il bouge légèrement d'avant en arrière en s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant, trouvant finalement la bonne position. Les mains du plus jeune viennent se poser sur ses hanches, les sienne les rejoigne, se tenant fermement. Le duo blanc et gris vient se plonger dans le regard bleu. Leurs hanches se mouvent ensemble, lentement. Un gémissement grave s'échappe des lèvres de Grindelwald alors que son amant heurte sa prostate. Dumbledore, dans un mouvement lent mais appuyé, vient appuyé le même exact point, faisant à nouveau sortir un gémissement des cordes vocales du blond. Alors avec un sourire, le rouquin recommence.

Les mains de Grindelwald quittent ses hanches et vont se loger derrière la nuque d'Albus, s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Il le ramène contre on torse, l'embrassant avidement. Les mains du plus quitte à leur tour les hanches, passant sous les aisselles avant d'aller s'accrocher aux maigres épaules. Leurs mouvements de bassin se font de plus en plus rapides et intenses. Une salve de gémissements sorte de leurs bouches.

Se sentant proche de l'extase, l'anglais vient attraper d'une main le sexe de son amant. Il entame alors un mouvement de va et vients. Leurs deux regards fiévreux se croisent. Albus, tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches et de main, vient murmurer tendrement à l'oreille de son amant :

« -Gellert, Gellert, Gellert ... »

Un feulement grave s'échappe de la bouche du concerner.

« -Gellert, laisse-toi aller. »

Le blond approfondit alors ses mouvements de bassin jusqu'à faire venir son amant en un gémissement satisfait. Il ne tarde pas à suivre, se vidant sur le ventre de son amant, émettant un dernier gémissement grave.

Les deux sorciers restent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient totalement repris leurs souffles. Gellert est le premier à bouger, s'enlevant du lit. Il se dirige vers le bureau où il récupère sa baguette. Il la pointe d'abord sur Dumbledore, le nettoyant, puis sur lui-même. Il ramasse ensuite ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon, envoyant au passage ceux de son ami-amant sur le lit. Il se rhabille, reprend le médaillon du pacte de sang et retourne sur le lit, s'y allongeant. Albus, une fois ses vêtements mit, s'allonge à ses côtés.

« -Merci. » murmure doucement Grindelwald.

Le plus jeune dépose alors un baiser sur son front et vient trouver la main qui contient le médaillon, la serrant avec force.


End file.
